Obliviate!
by MangoPassionfruitFrappuchino
Summary: Harry loved his two best friends so much that he would do anything to protect them...Even if it meant performing the 'obliviate' charm upon them to cleanse their memories of anything magic or Hogwarts related... Ron/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters of this fan fiction. Or else I would be super rich, and not writing this story right now. (:

Set during the summer before Deathly Hallows.

**Obliviate!**

_Harry stared blankly at his two best friends as they lay slumped on the floor, refusing the let the waves of emotion wash over him. It was for their own good, he told himself. That summer, Hermione and Ron had shouted down any ideas of him facing the hunt for horcruxes alone. They were adamant that they help in his quest to kill Voldemort and at the time, Harry reluctantly agreed. But after a month of hypothetical situations running through his mind, he decided that he could not, and would not put them at risk. That very night he had organised to meet up with them in Hermione's house. Hermione had already sent her parents to Australia in preparation for their future task - after she had tampered with their memories of course, removing herself completely. This clever idea of Hermione's was what had inspired Harry. With one long last look at his unconscious friends, Harry shut his eyes and whispered ''Obliviate!''_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione opened her eyes abruptly and sat upright in her bed as her alarm clock let out a high pitched screech. It was two days before she began her first year at Glasgow University and the actual day of her move into the halls of residence there. She pulled back the covers and staggered out of bed wearily.

Although her twelve page long checklist had been checked and rechecked several times, Hermione still felt as if she was forgetting something. Her mind remained cloudy as she racked her brain, trying to think of that one thing that she seemed to be forgetting. But it was useless. Trying just seemed to make her head spin and the rest of her body dizzy. It was only one week before that she had received a letter from Glasgow University stating that she had been offered a place to attend there. Even though she could not remember applying herself, she was extremely pleased and decided to accept their proposal. She loved to learn about anything and although this often meant she was the main target for bullying and teasing, this did not deter her from learning whatever she could. She did not have many friends and looked forward to the beginning of term, where she could make a fresh start - which was just what she needed…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clambering up the stairs with her many suitcases and bags, Hermione made her way to her allotted dormitory, which she had been informed she would be sharing with another student. She nudged the door open with her foot before stepping into a bland, yet cosy room with neutral cream paint and wooden laminate flooring. She dumped her bags at the bed that was beside the window, and exhausted, threw herself down onto the cheap and slightly uncomfortable mattress. With a sigh of contentment, she pulled herself up, and began unpacking her suitcases. After she had finally finished packing, she took out a pair of red pyjama bottoms and her favourite grey hooded sweatshirt. She didn't care that it was old and worn, or that it had the random word 'Hogwarts' written on it (which Hermione even doubted was a word). What she loved most about it was the comforting, familiar smell of it. She lifted it and brought it up close to her face, breathing in what seemed like memories of distant times. Setting it down, she pulled on her pyjama bottoms and had just taken her top off when a tall, lanky boy entered the room. Standing there, in her bra, Hermione stared at the blue-eyed, ginger-haired boy who was staring back at her. It was only when the tips of his ears began to turn red with embarrassment that she realised what had just happened. Blushing furiously, she pulled the grey sweatshirt over her head. The boy had politely turned around for her to finish getting changed and Hermione coughed to signal that he could turn around. Turning his head cautiously round to face Hermione; she noticed that his face was covered in freckles. The familiarity of his face frightened her but as she tried in vain to think of how she could possibly know him, her mind clouded over once again.

The boy mirrored her confused face before extending out his hand and saying, "I'm Ron Weasley…Have I met you before?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - I'm not even thinking of all the little technicalities – i.e. Hermione and Ron not being university age, but just bear with me please. ;) Also, please, please, please REVIEW. This is my first ever fan fiction story, so please try to be positive with your reviews. I will learn! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the lovely reviews! For only putting this up last night, I'm quite pleased with the three of you who have reviewed so far. Muchas gracias! (;

Anywhoo, I've tried to take your advice on board, and will probably opt for the shorter chapters but with more frequent updates. However this may change sometime in the future due to the overwhelmingness of A levels. Here's chapter two, so please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Weasley? Ron Weasley?" Hermione thought to herself. There was something about that name. Once again as she ransacked her mind, hoping to find why _that_ name was so familiar, she felt her knees give way beneath her and the last thing she remembered before blacking out was Ron rushing toward her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to find a tall figure looming over her as she lay in bed. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realised that it was the boy from earlier, Ron Weasley. Remembering her fainting spell, she blushed with embarrassment and tried to sit up in her bed. But Ron gently pushed her back down again.

"Sorry Hermione, but you still look flushed. Maybe you should just rest tonight." said Ron with a lopsided grin. Hermione smiled weakly back before she realised what he had just called her.

"What did you just call me?" she asked in confusion. The smile disappeared from Ron's face and was replaced by a look of bewilderment.

"I don't think I called you anything. I didn't mean to upset you! I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" Ron mumbled with a note of panic detectable in his voice.

Hermione grimaced. She hadn't meant to make a big deal about it. Maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her again. But still, she wanted to make sure.

"Did you call me Hermione?" she questioned.

"No." Ron replied, raising one eyebrow. "Is that your name or something?" he laughed. Hermione glared at him and quickly sprung up out of bed.

"Yes, Ron, that is my name. And in my opinion, it's a good lot better than Ronald! Perhaps your mother calls you her little Ronnie-kins! How utterly adorable." she laughed sarcastically.

"Is this the thanks I get for helping you? You girls are all the same. A guy can never do anything right according to you lot!" Ron argued back before climbing into bed and turning his back to her.

"What a load of rubbish! How dare you make generalisations like that about girls? Girls have always been and will always be better than boys and you know it!" Hermione scoffed. She paused, waiting for a response. But Ron remained silent. With an exasperated sigh, she turned off the dormitory's light and clambered into bed. Pulling the covers over her head, she felt tears trickling down her face. "So much for a new start." she muttered to herself. "Well done Hermione Granger. Well done indeed."…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screeching alarm woke Hermione up at quarter past seven, leaving her plenty of time to have a shower and get ready for the Freshers talk that would be given at nine o'clock that morning.

Trying to make an effort to fit in with the rest of the students, Hermione found herself wearing a long grey cardigan with her favourite pair of black cords. Ron had still not emerged from his bed when she went back to the dormitory to grab her bag. She had meant to apologise for beginning the row the night before, as she did not want to give people a reason to dislike her so early in the term. However, she did not want to wake him up either, for fear that he would react with anger. So she decided to make her way to the talk which was being held in the main university building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flattening her bushy hair anxiously before entering the lecture theatre, Hermione noticed Ron stumbling towards her, having obviously slept in.

"Looking a little flustered there Ron!" she said before she could even help herself. Ron glanced at her through narrowed eyes and saying nothing, stormed through the doors she was standing beside. Hermione looked down at her feet. What was the matter with her? She had not meant to make Ron hate her any more than he already probably did, but there was just something about him that made her _want_ to argue with him.

Exhaling deeply, Hermione entered through the doors of her new home for the next ten months.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – I know not much has happened so far, but I'm really just trying to set the scene before starting on the main story. I don't want to rush into it or else it will look rushed, and you will all be super super SUPERRR annoyed. So be patient, introduction very almost nearly over. (;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARGHHH. I have so much to include in this story and I don't want to leave ANY of it out! In my head, it sounds muy brilliante! But it probably won't end up that way so don't expect anything extraordinary. Please, keep on reading and reviewing. I will be super happy. More reviews mean more happiness for me which means more likelihood of me finishing chapters earlier. Wow, it's like add maths all over again. :\ As you can probably guess, I'm more of the creative type. Set answers frustrate me. ANYWHOO, SHUTUP WOMAN. I'm done rambling, SO READ. (If you do I will truly love you forever.) MangoPassionfruitFrappuchino love to you all. (:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione entered the lecture theatre, attempting to walk with her shoulders back and her chin high. She had read in a book once that making friends was all about confidence, but she knew that no book could teach her a fail-proof way of making friends. Looking around for a spare seat, she noticed that there was only one left – beside Ron.

Sighing deeply and mopping her brow with the back of her hand, Hermione made her way to the vacant seat. At the sound of her throwing herself upon the chair, Ron turned towards her, only to glower at her before shifting himself as far away from her as he possibly could. Hermione groaned inwardly. Scratching one foot with the other, she slumped down in her seat as far as she could. She knew she had made Ron angry, but she didn't realise just how bad the situation had become.

Just then, one of the head professors made their way onto the stage in front of the rows and rows of anxious faces. He was medium height and his scraggly hair hung over one side of his face. His shabby clothes contradicted his apparent high class job, but yet he had a warm, inviting face which put the freshmen at ease slightly. Hermione sat up more in her chair, squinting at the man standing in front of her, despite her perfect vision. Once again, the man's familiarity struck her with tremendous force and she inhaled loudly.

Ron looked at her inquisitively as she began choking on nothing. With an expressionless face, he handed her his bottle of water, which she gladly accepted. She gulped down the water so quickly, that she began to choke on that also and Ron had to hastily pat her back – something which she was extremely grateful for. She murmured a 'Thanks' to Ron who rolled his eyes with a slight smirk on his face.

Blushing madly, they both sat back in their chairs to listen to the professor's welcome speech, which they had obviously interrupted.

"I am Professor Lupin, and I will be your head of year for the next nine months! Welcome to Glasgow University!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Following Professor Lupin's speech, Hermione had proceeded to ask him a liberal amount of questions which resulted in the whole group staying an extra half hour later.

Ron and a few others made a quick escape as soon as Hermione had asked her final question and Professor Lupin had dismissed them. Hermione quickly repacked her bag with her file block full of notes and scurried along after them. She heard Ron just ahead of her, laughing with some of his new friends.

"And did you see the way she puts her hand in the air?! I thought she was going to knock me out each time!" He imitated her cruelly, laughing afterwards. Hermione began to slow her steps as she almost reached them. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears. She felt for sure after her choking episode that things were back to normal between them.

"And just think! I have to share a room with _that_!" Ron cried. That was as much as Hermione could stand. She barged into him as she passed him, letting out a stifled cry, as she made her way back to her dormitory.

Ron paled. "Do you think she heard me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry looked on from a distance, grinning at the scene which had just unfolded. It was like first year all over again, he thought to himself. Although he had placed Professor Lupin within the University to make sure Hermione and Ron were safe, he couldn't resist coming to watch them leading a muggle life. He had already found one of the remaining horcruxes and was feeling positive about the remainder of his quest. He missed Ron and Hermione terribly, but knew it was the right thing to do. He would reverse the spell as soon as he defeated Voldemort, or if he did not survive, he had given instructions to every Order member to have them do it for him. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were proving to be of great entertainment to him._

"_This could be interesting…" he smirked to himself._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! It's been a while but my workload at the minute is unbearable! Hope it'll calm down in a while but now I've finally got a chance to write the next chapter! And I'm trying to make the chapters longer and then post not as regularly as I intended because I know how irritating I find it when authors stop the stories suddenly or go on for months on end. And now I'm going to get on with it. Enjoy! (:

* * *

Hermione marched as fast as she could away from the now quiet group of boys, clutching her folder tightly to her chest. She made her way to her and Ron's room where she kicked open the door and threw her books upon her bed. Attempting to calm herself, she paced up and down the room until she had a sudden flash of inspiration. Without a moment's hesitation she wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed her purse, slamming the door behind her as she left.

* * *

Ron couldn't enjoy playing his friend's Xbox 360. Not only did he feel incredibly guilty about Hermione overhearing him or uncomfortable without going to make sure she was alright, but he didn't understand why they all loved this games console. And it didn't help that he didn't have a clue what he was doing – the only gaming tactic he had picked up on so far was pushing as many buttons as he could at the same time.

"You're rubbish at this mate!" hooted Jacob. Ron tossed the controller onto the sofa and scratched the back of his head in frustration.

"I'm starving! That's why. I can't concentrate without a good meal in me!" Ron muttered feebly. "I'm going to go get some food. Maybe see you later?" he called as he was half-way out the door.

"Stupid Hermione!" he thought as he made his way back to the dormitory. If only he didn't feel so guilty he might have actually been good at the Xbox and now all his new friends probably thought he was some sort of freak. He paused as he got to the door of his and Hermione's dormitory, trying to come up with some sort of excuse to get back into her good books. But to his surprise, when he opened the door, she wasn't there.

"Arghhh." He groaned. "That's it. I need a drink." He mumbled to himself as he locked the dormitory on the way out and began making his way to the nearest pub.

* * *

After thirty minutes of getting extremely lost on campus, Ron managed to find his way to a pub that was located exactly three buildings down from the building his dormitory was in. Kicking the gravely ground in annoyance, he warily pushed the door open to 'The Royal Oak' pub. When he got inside, he found the virtually empty pub was quite run down and dated but he collapsed onto a stool beside the bar anyway.

"A pint please?" Ron called to the barman who was standing in a trance, staring at something straight in front of him. Ron glanced to his left to look at what the barman was looking at and blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. For there in front of him was an obviously drunken Hermione who was attempting to climb onto her stool at a table in the corner of the room.

Ron sat there in amazement. Even though he didn't really know her, he hadn't ever thought Hermione would ever do something so reckless. Then he realised.

"Is she doing this because of what I've said?" he thought to himself. He got up abruptly and pushed in the stool to the bar.

"Oi you. Shove your tongue back in your mouth." He called to the bartender as he made his way over to Hermione.

"Um…Hermione?" Ron mumbled as he watched her attempt to heave herself onto the stool.

"Are you…" Ron stopped mid sentence as Hermione managed to turn herself round to face him with a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Ron Weasably…I think that when sometimes people insult other people that those people deserve to have a little drink to calm themselves. And I am one of those people aren't I?" Hermione slurred, clinging onto the table to hold herself upright. Ron grimaced.

"Look Hermione, I really am truly sorry. Now maybe I should take you back to the dormitory and get you something to eat." At the mention of food Hermione paled.

"Oh no…" Ron breathed, retreating backwards as Hermione clumsily galloped towards the toilets.

"Hermione! That's the men's toilets you've just went into!" Ron called to her as he followed her into the toilets. Hermione obviously did not care about this fact and was now lying over one of the toilets being sick. Ron sighed and rolled up his sleeves before making his way over to her. He held her hair back from her face and delicately patted her back, trying to fight the wave of nausea that was washing over him.

Hermione wiped her face with toilet roll before flushing the toilet. Ron helped her to her feet and Hermione clung to him, unable to stand by herself. Ron held onto her tightly, careful not to hurt her and they made their way out of the pub, back to the dormitory.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a throbbing headache the following morning. She slowly sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. She glanced to her left and there, asleep in a chair that had been dragged from her desk to her bedside, lay Ron. The details of what had happened the night before came flooding back and Hermione covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"You're not going to be sick again are you?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Oh! You're awake…No, no. I'm fine…Just can't believe I made such a fool of myself last night." Hermione grumbled.

"Well that was sort of my fault, wasn't it?" confessed Ron. "Look, I'm really really sorry about what I said…It was wrong to judge you when I barely knew you. I realised that last night when you were throwing up all over the men's bathroom…"

Hermione grimaced.

"Thanks for reminding me…Look, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't have looked after me."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just say we're equal." Ron yawned. "You kept mumbling things in your sleep – something about the welfare for elves…" Hermione blushed slightly.

"Weird indeed…"


End file.
